


I Just Gotta Ask

by FireFoxTrot (RichGayPhoque)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichGayPhoque/pseuds/FireFoxTrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a random story i'm writing for fun, i may work on a comic variation, but i have other projects with higher priority right now, but hey, if this gets some modest attention, i may bump it up.<br/>If it looks like a script, its kinda written like one... ima script/storyboard writer, so this is my comfort zone, sorry ;D</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Just Gotta Ask

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random story i'm writing for fun, i may work on a comic variation, but i have other projects with higher priority right now, but hey, if this gets some modest attention, i may bump it up.  
> If it looks like a script, its kinda written like one... ima script/storyboard writer, so this is my comfort zone, sorry ;D

 

Arriving back at the station from a case, officers Nick and Judy casually walk past the front desk. As they pass, Clawhauser lifts his head from his phone. 

Clawhauser - Oh! Nick, Judy! Congrats on solving the case! You go dream team! 

Judy – It was just a petty theft case Clawhauser (smiling). 

Nick – (Lifting his sunglasses at Clawhauser) dream team? ...

Clawhauser – Oh I know, but it's still worth celebrating. 

Nick – Well, it was no night-howler case, but hey! We did save a sweet old giraffe's purse; and possible ID theft, right? 

Judy – Not sure a zebra could pose as a giraffe Nick... 

Nick – Oh carrots, you have no idea how identity theft works huh? (padding her on the head) 

Judy – What's that? You don’t want to go to the new "Impossible Mission" movie? But I thought you really wanted to go? 

Nick -  Oh, don’t go there carrots! 

Judy – How bout' you Ben? You wanna go? 

Nick – Fine! I'm sorry... geez... (under his breath) sly bunny... 

Judy – Dumb fox... (smiling) sorry Ben, guess he DOES wanna go. 

Clawhauser – Oh don’t worry honey, I had plans this weekend anyhow (winking at Nick). 

Judy begins to walk off, towards the offices, Nick follows.  

As they reach their desks, Judy takes a seat, and Nick walks over behind her, beginning to massage her shoulders.  

Judy – Niiiick? (easing into it, but remaining questionative) 

Nick – Say carrots, you know what day is coming up? Or, well, days? 

Judy – Ummmmmm..... OH! That’s right! Next month is the anniversary of the week we both meet AND became partners! 

Nick - That’s right! And you almost forgot! You know this means you're buying the popcorn right? (smirking) 

Judy - I did not! And don’t I usually? (smiling) 

Nick – Well, it is a special day! Phew... (lifting his arms off Judy) wow, a whole year.... 

Judy -  Yeah, time sure does fly by huh? 

Nick - (Running his hands up and off her ears, then shoving them into his pockets) sure does... 

Judy – Nick? (turning her chair around to face him) 

Nick -  Judy... (looking down) 

Judy – Yeah? 

Nick – We... we're friends, right?  

Judy – Of course! I mean, we're partners, we have been for a whole year! Or did you just forget? 

Nick – Heh, naw... say Judy..... 

Suddenly, the phone bleeps. 

Clawhauser - (from the phone) I know you guys just got back, but chief bogo wants to see you, sounds like something big! 

Nick and Judy look at each other and nod, rushing out of the room. 

They reach chief bogo's office, as soon as they arrive in front of the door, a female wolf runs crying out of the room, she runs past the two before they have a chance to say anything, they turn and enter the room.  

Chief Bogo (Bogo) - Officers Nick and Judy, thank goodness you're here... I'm sure you saw Mrs. Fangmeire run past.... sigh* there's no easy way to say this, but... officer Fangmeier is missing... and it is believed he has been taken by one of the more violent gangs outside the city. He was doing undercover work, and we haven't gotten word from him in a week, his wife is worried he has... I need you two to investigate (handing them a file) this is the case file he was working on, now go. 

They take the file and head to their office. 

Judy – Okay, Nick, you're up, (handing him some of the papers in the file) find any leads as to his last location, ill backcheck security cams, our first priority should be contacting any floaters or informants 

Nick – Carrots, with the spy lingo! Got-it (spinning into his chair and beginning to type away) 

Judy sits at her desk and begins to type as well. 

Nick – Carrots, I got something, it seems he was last working a case in Sahara Square, as a... camel. He had one informant by the name of Dagger, a monitor? Huh. 

Judy – I got something too, I checked his home address, and something seems odd, unfortunately its off camera, (nick stands up and walks to her) here, see, it looks like some kind of struggle is happening off camera.  

Nick – WAIT, pause it! (she pauses the video) go back a bit, slowly, THERE! Look, a hoof. Two toes, camel! 

Judy – You sure? 

Nick – Positive. 

Judy – You think.....?  

Nick – Well, only one way to find out, looks like we're going to Sahara Square.


End file.
